Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Ground Zero/Chapter Three
The Valiant flies over the Malon ship firing at the ship hitting it's port shields as the torpedoes fire at the Valiant hitting her forward shields. On the bridge the crew is hanging onto their consoles. Return fire hit them with everything we've got Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. Jenny inputs commands into the console and fires the weapons. No effect on their shields, our shields are down to 76% Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at the console read out. Colonel Tyson looks at Ensign Devon. Ensign open hailing frequency to the Malon vessel, this is Colonel Tyson of the USS Valiant you've committed an act of war on the Talaxian people, if you do not withdraw we'll be forced to destroy your vessel you've got fifteen seconds to comply with this demand Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Meanwhile Typhuss is trying to get Kira to hear him. Kira can you hear me, honey say something says Typhuss as he is moving rocks from the doorway. Neelix pulls him back as more rocks fall. Typhuss come on if I know your wife and mine they'll find another way to get to us Neelix says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the pile remembering the mission when Lieutenant Scott, Segerent Greer, Chloe, and Eli were trapped and Greer was trapped by piles of rocks and he speaks to his sister. Your right Neelix says Typhuss as he looks at Neelix. Meanwhile outside the asteroid colony the Valiant is attacking the Malon vessel. On the bridge Lieutenant Sinclair looks at the console. We're still not making a dent in their shields sir, and our shields are under 20% Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console then at Colonel Tyson. Sparks erupt on the ceiling and side consoles as crewmen run from it and shield their eyes. In the colony base Typhuss, Neelix and the survivors make it to the safe area as the place rumbles from the fire of the Malon freighter, as Typhuss looks for Kira. Typhuss to Kira says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Kira here go ahead Typhuss Kira says over his combadge. Typhuss breaths a sigh of relief. Where are you, I'm trying to find you right now says Typhuss as he looks for Kira. Kira walks up behind him and taps his shoulder. Hey you Kira says as she looks at her husband. Are you all right, are you hurt says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She feels her head. It's just a scratch I've had worse I'm sure John Martin has told you Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, I'm happy that you are safe says Typhuss as he hugs Kira. She hugs him back. Same here sorry I spooked you back there Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss taps his combadge to get a hold of the Valiant. Admiral Kira to Valiant, come in says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant venting from the ceiling as Colonel Tyson taps the com on the chair. Valiant here go ahead Admiral Colonel Tyson says as he's hanging onto the armrest. What's going on up there says Typhuss over the com. The Malon vessel is still attacking the colony we've been trying to distract it but it fires at us and then keeps firing at the colony our Asgard shields have failed and our Federation shields are down to 56%, you've got any pointers about a weakness in the Malon's shields Colonel Tyson says as he looks around his bridge. None that I know of, try a spread of photon and quantum torpedoes says Typhuss over the com. He looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. Try it Lieutenant fire when ready Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Lieutenant Sinclair looks at her console and reports. Aye, sir arming photons and quantums and firing Lieutenant Sinclair says as she pressed the fire button on her console. The Valiant unleashes a full volley of photons and quantums and they strike the Malon's shields and then the fourth quantum causes an explosion along the hull. On the bridge the crew are happy. Direct hit to their port side Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her tactical console read out and reports to Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira over the com. Then Ensign Devon looks at his console and reports. The Malon vessel is hailing us Ensign Devon says as he looks at his console. Colonel Tyson looks at him and nods and gets up from the Captain's Chair and looks at the viewer. On screen Ensign Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. He inputs commands into the console and brings up the Malon Commander's face on the viewer. Mr. Vrelk we disabled your ship's shields and weapons and my message to your people that if any Malon freighter is detected approaching this sector will be considered unfriendly and destroyed Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Vrelk looks at the viewer as it inputs commands into a console. I-I have one-one more trick Colonel have fun cleaning up the theta radiation in this sector because we just loaded a theta radiation bomb that will containment this entire asteroid field Controller Vrelk says as he pressed a button on the console. The bomb launches and heads towards the asteroid housing the Talaxian colony. Typhuss looks at Neelix as he heard the entire converation between Will and Vrelk. Let's hope that help comes in time says Typhuss as he looks at Neelix. Then in the nick of time the USS Voyager drops out of slipstream and fires phasers at the bomb destroying it.